


Callahan MCYT

by hapnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Epic Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapnap/pseuds/hapnap
Summary: Five times Callahan felt alone and the one time he didn't.A 5 +1 following Callahan(Because let's be real, we need more Callahan supremacy)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Callahan MCYT

1.

The first time Callahan truly felt alone, was when he was hanging out with Techno, Tommy, Tubbo and Philza. He didn't quite understand how he came to hanging around with them in the first place, but he didn't exactly mind. They were great company. Tommy was upbeat and was never one to let a conversation die down. Techno was cool too. Underneath his threatening persona, he was smart and interesting, telling stories to Tubbo who in turn would ask questions and nod along. Phil was the father of the group. Literally. He would laugh along with Tommy's jokes and hook and arm around Techno's shoulders. He would always look back to see if Callahan was still following them through the forest, but it was never enough to make the younger boy feel included. 

Callahan supposed it was his own fault. He didn't talk. He never tried to and probably never will. It was hard to make friends with people on this server because everyone was so outgoing and friendly. 

He started to slow down, leaving the gap between him and the others wide enough so he could slip away gradually without being noticed. 

He wished he had a relationship with his family like Phil and his kids do. Even Tubbo who wasn't related by blood was part of the family. 

Callahan wondered home, and reached his front door just before the sun set. He pondered for a moment, questioning if anyone even knew where he lived. What if he was in trouble? Would anyone know?

2.

Callahan liked watching Nikki bake. He could watch for hours. She was skilled at making perfect sponge cakes and bread that always smells fresh. His favourite was her cookies. She never overpowered her recipe with chocolate chips, nor did she only add a few. It was always perfect. And they smelled amazing. He loved the whole process. Sometimes she would talk through what she was doing, even as she cleaned. She knew Callahan didn't talk but somehow, she always involved him in the process.

Well...

That was until Wilbur started to frequent the bakery. Wilbur would arrive early in the morning and help through 'til the afternoon. Nikki stopped talking through what she did, and instead started ordering Wilbur around.

"Excuse me Callahan, mind just moving to the side?" Wilbur would say whilst holding a tray of dough balls ready to be baked into bread. Callahan would, of course, move, but soon felt the small bakery become even smaller. 

Nikki never asked why he stopped visiting. Callahan was pretty sure she never even noticed. Sometimes, the young girl would walk straight past him without a second glance and it hurt. Oh god did it hurt.

Callahan hadn't bought anything from ot since.

3.

Callahan never really had an opportunity to prove himself when it came to building. So when he saw George staring at the side of a mountain, he knew he had to help.

George held oak planks in his hand and placed a few down before breaking them again. It was as though he couldn't decide where to start.

Callahan moved up to the mountain side, and chiseled away at the hard stone before places his own oak blocks, crating a basic doorway. He then turned around to look at George, searching for approval.

George nodded before walking up to him. "Okay, I see. So you think it should be inside the mountain?"

Callahan nodded with enthusiasm.

"What about the front? Maybe I could make a garden, and a bridge over this pond, that would be cool."

George set to work, fencing off the area whilst Callahan finished digging out the inside of the mountain. He decided to create a small basement incase George needed extra room for storage. By the time he was done, it was dark and he had no torches. He made his way outside to see if George had any...but the other boy was gone. 

The front garden had a bridge that was only halfway done, and the fence wasn't even finished. It was as though George left as soon as Callahan disappeared inside the mountain. 

Suddenly, he heard a squeal of laughter. He followed the sound, only to find George and Dream sparring in the lake. They looked like they were having fun.

Callahan wondered why he never heard Dream before, or why he didn't notice George leave. The pair looked exhausted, as though they had been messing around for hours. They probably had.

Callahan went home, and in the morning returned to what would have been George's house. He did the same the next day and the next and even the day after that, before finally concluding that George's project had been abandoned.

He pretended it didn't hurt.

4.

Karl and Quackity probably shared the same brain cell when they were together. Either that or they were always on the same wavelength, which was basically just crack head energy. 

Callahan enjoyed listening to the pair sing, despite neither being very good. Karaoke nights had become pretty regular since Karl joined, and Callahan loved dancing in the light of glowstone under the stars. 

He never felt lonely to begin with, but there was always a point in the night where Quackity would start shouting instead of singing and Karl would release his last burst of energy, resulting in an immediate crash. Then they would start getting all touchy-feely and Callahan wouldn't stick around for much longer. 

Sometimes he wished they would say goodbye before he would leave to go home. Sometimes he wished they would pull him closer to them when they all danced, rather than just let him dance alone. He wondered if they noticed he would leave early or not...

He couldn't blame them, not really. He wasn't one to let his presence be know. It didn't make things any easier.

5.

When Wilbur became Ghostbur, things started to change. Wilbur's spirit was much friendlier than the man himself. Ghostbur would talk to everyone, spreading words of encouragement and positivity. 

He was known to everyone as being sweet and calming. He would wave or smile when people walked by, and always noticed when something was wrong...well...

Callahan would never hear any words of encouragement or positivity from Ghostbur. In fact, he didn't think the spirit knew of his existence at all.

Callahan had a tough couple of days, and felt even worse when he saw Ghostbur handing out bits of blue.

"It will take away the sadness."

Callahan wanted his own bit of blue to take away his sadness, but no matter how hard he tried to get his presence to be known, sweet, lovable Ghostbur would never notice him. 

And it hurt.

He wasn't even recognised by a ghost. 

+1

Callahan had sulked in his house all day. It wasn't like him to stay home until the afternoon; he was always up and about. 

He just didn't feel like going out. His head felt sore and his hands felt clammy. Realistically, he needed fresh air, bit he just didn't feel like it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

He sat up from his bed and crept towards his entrance. Nobody knew where he lived? Right? Who could it be?

He was surprised when he twisted the handle and opened the door, only to find...Sapnap?

"Hey man, I haven't seen you all morning."

Callahan just nodded and gestured for the taller boy to come in.

"Hey look man, I need your help. You're good at redstone right?"

Callahan nodded. He was brilliant at redstone.

"Can you help me with a contraption I'm trying to make? I keep messing up somewhere but I just can't figure it out."

Callahan nodded. At least it would get him out the house.

Sapnap explained the contraption, which seemed simple enough.

"So I want it that when you press the button, one door closes the same time as the other one opens."

Callahan looked at the redstone which was beneath quartz blocks. It looked messy and he could easily see how the raven haired boy got confused. He started working at it, replacing and rearranging torches, blocks and redstone.

He didn't notice a small crowd of people gather around the tiny entrance. He just kept working. 

As soon as he was done he stood up, and looked at Sapnap before jumping back in surprise. Behind Sapnap stood Punz, Purpled and Ponk, who all looked in awe at Callahan's work, admiring the neatness and efficiency.

"Let's see if it works." Sapnap announced.

Callahan clambered out and stood with the crowd, watching as Sapnap pressed the button. Sure enough, at the same time one door closed, the other opened.

Punz and Ponk whoop with excitement and Purpled pats him on the back.

"Dude, you did that so fast, and it looks so tidy."

Instead of saying a quick thank you or brushing Callahan off, Spanap grabs the smaller man, and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"Dude, you have no idea how much that was stressing me out, thank you so much."

Callahan felt himself blush but hugged back all the same.

Later that day Sapnap hung out with Callahan, along with Ponk, Punz and Purpled. 

Purpled was eager to show Callahan the new contraption of his UFO, whilst Ponk kept idle conversation, pointing out the things that Purpled didn't.

After that, Callahan hung out with Sapnap, Punz, Ponk and Purpled a lot more. He never felt like he missed out on anything, and the feeling was brilliant.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N; hi, I'm currently working on a big brother Dream/little brother Purpled fic but it's gonna take a while, so I wrote this which I hope you enjoy. Maybe I'll add to it, but I'm not really sure right now. Feedback and comments are appreciated, also it's half midnight so there are probably a bunch of mistakes oop😊)


End file.
